Dr Blaise Gauss/Personality and Relationships
Personality Generally speaking Gauss has a very kind and generous personality.While working at Marine Headquarters he made friends easily and this combined with his high level of intelligence meant he rose to the top very quickly. It has been noted on more than one occasion that he will stop to help people despite being chased by various groups. This has been exploited on more than one occasion with both Marines and Pirates setting traps for him using the weakness. However when he is backed into a corner he will fight. He has no moral limitations when it comes to fighting to survive but he will always try to keep his attackers alive and cause them the most crippling damage but not the most lethal. In fact after several battles he has even healed several members of those who attacked him before running away. From this it can be deduced that Gauss preferes to run away rather than fight which again proves his kind nature. However recently he has started to withdraw more from the world. This is due to the fact he is being hunted by so many people as well as the fact during his last attempted capture he destroyed an entire marine base. Consequently his easy going and kind nature has started to morph into a cynical and bitter personailty. Gauss has begun to realise that the world is not the place he believed it to be and people are not fundamentally decent and kind. Relationships Crew Gauss is not part of any known crew. He knows that his ability will instantly endanger anyone he is with. Therefore he travels alone apart from his assistant known as Vyse. Family Blaise never talked much about his family. It is known that his father worked as a foreman at one of Water 7's shipyards while his mother was a doctor treating the poorer residents of Water 7.They were killed in an Aqua Laguna when Gauss was 6 years old. He then spent 11 years of his life living on the streets of Water 7 until he joined the marines aged 17. Allies/ Friends Due to his personality and nature he tended to make friends easily. When he lived on the streets of Water 7 he was well known and liked due to his easy-going nature and friendly attitude. During his time at Marine Headquarters he became friends with many high ranking marines including Garp and others. However after he had to run away from Marine Headquarters he found it harder to trust people and started to withdraw from the world. His only ally now is his assistant who he has known since they were children.The two of them have a very close friendship due to the fact Vyse saved Gauss's life when they were younger. Enemies Gauss has many enemies ranging from pirate crews to the revolutionaries and among the marines. The Admirals have strict instructions to investigate any and all rumors pertaining to Gauss. The revolutionaries have a dedicated team purely to track Gauss as they know how important he could be. The pirates are the ones who are least interested in Gauss but that is not to say they leave him along completely. Some crews are trying to recruit him while others want to force to work for them and others want to kill him to stop others using his abilities against them. Category:GrandiaKnight Category:Character Subpages